Handsome Stranger
by Wild Mage 44
Summary: A normal day at the Liberty Avenue Diner when a stranger walks in. I wrote this a few years ago and it is begging to be published. ;
1. Chapter 1

It was lunchtime in the diner and every Top, Bottom, Queen, and Twink were in, ordering low fat this and that.

"Honey, the only thing on this menu, that's low fat is the water." I said to young blond, who looked if he needed some of my lasagna to put some meat on his bones.

"Then I'll have a glass of water." He said putting the menu down, and looking up at me with a fucking superior sneer on his face. I recognized some of his friends and saw them wince at they way he was talking to me.

"Okay, one plate of my foot up your ass and side of manners, coming right up." I said smiling and walking over to the ordering window.

I ripped the order slip off and stuck in the revolving order carousel, I tapped the bell and heard another ring, signaling someone was walking in the front door. More snotty Queens who think there's protein in a glass of water and a cracker probably. I turned and saw a gorgeous piece of man flesh walk in.

He was dressed in all black, black pea coat, black shirt, black jeans and black boots. The whole effect made his sparkling blue eyes stand out and be noticed. His black hair was cut in a style that I hadn't seen before, and his swagger was that of a man that new who he was and dared anyone to try and say different. When he got closer to the counter I saw hidden in his eyes, some one who was lost and alone. Someone who needed a friend.

He came to the right place. He sat down on of the stools and smiled at me as I walked up to him.

"Jesus Christ, you're fucking gorgeous." I said making him laugh. It was a deep sound, making dimples appear on his smoothly shaven face.

"Thanks." He said unbuttoning his coat, and laying it across his lap.

"What can I do ya for Honey?" I asked taking my pen out and licking the tip.

"Something hot, that fills the void." He said, some of the sparkle leaving his eyes. Well if there wasn't double meaning in that, I would give away my velvet cat painting.

"I got just the thing," I said. "One bowl of mother's love!" I yelled at the serving window. I heard Danny one of cooks, yell back in response. I turned back to the gorgeous man and leaned on the counter.

"What's your name honey?" He looked down for moment considering.

"Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Debbie and this here is Liberty Diner." He smiled at me once again showing the fucking adorable dimples, and perfect white teeth.

"You here just visiting?" I asked him as I held up a coffee pot. He nodded.

"I'm hoping to find a home here, seems to be my kinda place." He said as I poured him a cup.

"Don't mind me asking, but are you Gay honey?" I asked setting the coffee pot back down.

"Why you offering?" He asked a mischievous glint in his eyes. I laughed and smacked his cheek, making him smile.

"I got me a man, named Carl. Local Detective." He nodded appreciative. Then got serious.

"Well, I guess you could say, I swing both ways..." He said, eyebrow raised. I laughed and looked around the diner.

"Well you got choices from both worlds here." I said gesturing with my head to the inhabitants of the room. He turned and looked and his eyes settled on Brian in a booth reading a newspaper and drinking his own cup of coffee. I saw his blue eyes darken with desire.

"Oh no honey, not that one.." I patted his hand as he turned back to me.

"Why not?" He asked. Justin walked in from outside and slid into the booth next to Brian and they kissed. He looked a little crestfallen, but not much as he watched them.

"Ahhh..." he said. I nodded as the bell rang over by the counter. Thinking, I walked over and grabbed the steaming bowl of chicken soup and carefully carried it back to him. Setting it in front of him, I leaned back down on my arms.

"Why don't you come over to dinner tonight," His eyebrows rose.

"Why?" He asked incredulous of a perfect stranger asking him over.

"Cause it looks like you need a home cooked meal and you can meet some of my family, make some new friends." I said as someone yelled for me.

"Hold your fucking tiaras, I'm coming!" I yelled back. He laughed.

"Sure," He said eyes going soft. "I'd like that." A matchmaking scheme began to form in my head, he and Em would be cute together. I smiled softly back at him, and walked over to take another order.

Looks like I can add another one to my list of Lost Boys. I thought to myself smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stood at the curb, looking at the duplex before him, nervous and excited and hopeful even. Leaving Cardiff had been possibly the hardest thing he had ever done, but there was nothing there for him anymore. All his friends, his family, his love, they were gone. He was alone. Lost in dark thoughts he almost missed Debbie, almost.

"Jack, honey! Come on in!" Debbie yelled from the front of her house, smiling boisterously and gesturing with a hand that clattered with bracelets. Jack smiled, his dimples showing, his eyes sparkling like sapphires. Laughing as he walked up the steps and into the open arms of his new friend.

"Glad you could make it honey." Debbie said pulling back to get a good look at him. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans, the color blue almost washed out, fitting like a second skin they stopped at a tapered waist and covering a sculpted chest was a black v-neck shirt. Finishing the ensemble was a pair of well worn sneakers.

"Still fucking gorgeous." Debbie said winking at him.

"Thanks." Jack said winking back. "Still with Carl?" He asked suggestively eyebrow raised. Debbie laughed out loud and smacked his ass.

"You brat." Debbie said taking his hand and leading him inside. Walking in Jack didn't know what to expect, he knew it would be homey, and it was, comfortable and eccentric just like its owner. But he wasn't sure of was the people. Meeting new people was hard for him now, he knew just how easily they were taken away from you. But he also knew that his family and friends wouldn't want him to be alone forever. So he moved to Pittsburgh and Liberty Avenue, hoping he could be happy there, find a new home.

"For the love of all things glittery and covered in sequins, you son of a bitch!" A man said loudly from somewhere upstairs. Jack looked up and laughed as Debbie frowned.

"Sorry 'bout that. Em is having trouble with a supplier." Debbie said shaking her head smiling once more she showed Jack into the kitchen and had him sit at the table.

"What does 'Em' do?" Jack asked intrigued. Debbie turned from the fridge with a beer in one hand, opening a drawer she pulled out a bottle opener and opened the bottle before setting it front of Jack.

"Our Emmett is a party planer." Debbie said happily and proudly, like she was talking about one of her own, her smile was infectious making Jack smile in return.

"Emmett your son?" Jack asked taking a swig of his beer and setting back on the table.

"You could say that." Debbie said laughing out loud, turning to the oven she opened it up checking the contents before explaining.

"I have one son actually, blood born, Micheal, he'll be here too." Debbie told him sitting in front of him. She watched as a flicker of nervousness passed across the handsome man's face before it quickly disappeared.

"All of my family will be here, they will love you honey." Debbie said taking his hand across the table and holding it in her own. "They will think I just found another Lost Boy." Debbie said winking at Jack and making him smile. He really liked the is woman she made him feel at ease and at home, even in the diner. They both turned as they heard steps on the stairs.

"I swear to fucking God, if I have to deal with that bitch one more time..." Emmett stopped short when he saw the man at the table and Jack stopped breathing. The man was gorgeous, Jack wanted to touch him to see if his skin was as soft as it appeared to be. He was wearing a pair of chocolate brown pants, that fit like a second skin, showing muscular legs that went on for miles. The shirt was a tan color with paisley designs on it, but that wasn't what distracted Jack, the other mans upper body was thick and muscular, arms large and sculpted. Em walked forward slowly coming closer to Jack, who stood remembering his manners.

"Hello, I'm Jack." He said a tad breathlessly but if they noticed they didn't say anything, he held out his hand to the younger man. Emmett clasped it in both of his.

"Emmett." Emmett said softly staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life. From the point of their hands meeting a fire was blossoming and traveling up both sets of arms. Jack nor Emmett had ever felt anything like it. Emmett smiled at Jack the most brightest smile he had ever seen, Jack smiled back, just as warmly.

Debbie pumped her fist and got quietly up from the table and walked out the back door to check the grill.

She was a friggin genius.


End file.
